Stella-Maris Kjeldsen
Stella-Maris Kjeldsen is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the successor of the Ice-Maiden from the Danish fairy tale The Ice-Maiden written by Hans Christian Andersen At the time of the Rebel Movement, Stella-Maris is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Aria Winterfell. Not wanting to get into the entire legacy debate, Stella-Maris sides with the Neutrals. She is very much against her legacy, as she does not want to kill someone just because she claimed them as a child. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Stella-Maris has long, thick, dark, chocolate-brown hair, pink-red eyes, and a tanned skin tone. She wars varying colors from grays, to dark blues, to blacks. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities * Magic: Stella-Maris has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. ** Ice magic: Shhe has the power to use ice magic, allowing her to control, manipulate, and unleash ice in various forms. ** Snow magic: She is able to control snow-related magic. This allows her to summon blizzards for example. ** Cold magic: In addition, she is also able to control cold-related magic. This allows her control, manipulate, and unleash cold energy in various forms. Spellcasting: As a sorceress-in-training, Stella-Maris is still learning how to cast pre-written spells. She is not at the skill to create her own Spells. Fairy Tale - The Ice-Maiden How the Story Goes : Main article: The Ice Maiden '' How Does Stella-Maris Come Into It? With no heirs to the legacy, the role of the Ice Maiden was to be chosen by someone new each time the story retold. Stella-Maris was picked this time. Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Parents Mother - Thyra Kjeldsen Father - Ragnvald Axelsen Siblings Half-Brother - Frode Kjeldsen Friends Natasha Moroz * Both have ice magic * Bonding over magic and ice who knows. Blake Von Dark It's unsure what Blake and Stella-Maris's friendship is, but somehow the two have gotten to start talking. Blake ended up offering Stella-Maris how to use her spellcasting powers since he has created a few of his own. Pets Romance Stella-Maris identifies as '''pansexual demiromantic'. Crush - Aria Winterfell Stella-Maris isn't sure when her crush on her roommate began. It did happen long after they met and later became friends. Education TBA Class-ics Schedule Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Stella-Maris Freja Kjeldsen. ** The name Stella-Maris is of Italian origin. The name literally translates into "North Star". ** The name Freja is of Swedish and Danish origin. It is the Danish and Swedish form of Freya, after the Norse Goddess of the same name. ** The surname Kjeldsen is of Danish origin. It means "Son of Kjeld". * Stella-Marris is Daish-Italian; her father has Italian ancestry. * Her theme song is "Into the Unknown" from Disney's Frozen II. Notes * Much of Stella-Maris was inspired by Disney's Elsa, from Frozen/Frozen II * Originally, she had two names: ** The first was "Aspen Oakley Nicholas", to fit the winter-theme. ** The second was "Dagny", but after a short while, the name was sticking. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Ice Maiden Category:Danish Category:Pansexual Category:Demiromantic